Silver's Curse
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex is angry with Silver for annoying her relationship with Espio. She decides to punish him with her style.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read "Hex meets Espio", that's where it began. I don't own Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Hex the Cobra and Horus the lanner falcon belongs to me. **

* * *

When Hex and Espio became a couple, they were really starting to fall in love. But when Silver is around Hex wants to punish him for annoying her that she has a crush on Espio when they first met.

So Hex had an idea to punish Silver.

"I hope you enjoy your punishment, Silver the Hedgehog" Hex chuckled as she puts the bad luck charm on Silver without waking him up.

It was now morning.

"AAAHHHH!" a scream came from Silver's room, Shadow and Sonic rushed into the room to see what's wrong. As they got in the room they saw their hedgehog friend covered with 5 pigeons like he's a gargoyle. They were on his head, shoulders, and arms.

"If you laugh I'll make your life a living nightmare" Silver growled angrily.

"Coo coo coo" the pigeons wouldn't shut up.

"Shut up!" Silver shouted at the birds but it didn't scare them away.

"Okay, weird. Should the pigeons fly away when they're near someone?" Sonic said.

"Usually" Silver said.

One pigeon went on his fur chest thinking it is a bird nest.

"Get off!" Silver whacked the bird off, "You stupid birds get off me!"

He tries to shake them off but they did not fly away. They just got back on him.

"Wait a second... this happened to Gamer a while ago" Sonic said.

"Hex the Cobra. Sorceress of bad luck. I should've known!" Silver growled angrily.

"I think she's mad at you for annoying about her relationship with Espio" Shadow chuckled.

"Great..." Silver muttered.

"You might want to take your birds outside, Silver birdy" Sonic snickered.

Silver glared.

He walks out of the room and out the front door. He ignores the 'coo' sounds from the pigeons.

"Hello, Silver" a familiar voice said.

"Hi, snake girl" Silver grumbled.

"Enjoying your pigeons?" Hex asked.

"Why did you put a curse on me, snake girl?" Silver asked, ignoring the sounds of the pigeons.

"You know why" Hex said.

"For annoying you with your relationship with Espio? Come on, snake girl. It's not my fault that you like him" Silver crossed his arms, still ignoring the pigeons walking on his head.

"It was your choice to annoy me about it" Hex said.

"But still, you two are-GET OFF!" Silver slapped the bird off his arm.

"That doesn't mean you can annoy us about it" Hex said.

"Oh, really?" Silver gave a small grin, "I saw you blush when you looked at him. That's why I moved you two close together to smooch. It's pretty cute" he chuckled.

"Shut up" Hex blushed a bit.

"And would you please get these birds off me?" Silver growled angrily, he was getting pissed off at hearing the pigeons cooing.

"Nope. This is your punishment. If you behave like a good boy maybe I will release the bad luck charm off you. If you don't, I won't do it. Now if you'll excuse me; I have a date with Espio. Enjoy your birds" Hex laughed and left him there.

"Grrr…I wish I could just scare her with a fake mummy figure, but that will make things worse" Silver snarled; he already knew Hex's fear of mummies.

"Coo coo coo" the birds still wouldn't shut up.

"SHUT UP!" Silver shouted at the birds; some flew away but some stayed on him.

Silver sighs in defeat, there was no other way to get the birds to leave him alone due to the bad luck charm that he can't get rid of. He sneezed out loud from the bird feathers all over himself.

"What the hell? What is this, Silver?" Knuckles walked up to him to see Silver with pigeons on his head, arms, and shoulders.

"What does it look like, doofus? I'm covered with these stupid birds" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Did Hex do it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes she did. And don't ask why because I'm not in the mood" he scoffed angrily.

"Whatever" Knuckles said.

"Hmph" Silver scoffed again and walks away while the pigeons follow him. Everywhere he went the birds wouldn't leave him alone; his friends couldn't stop laughing so he simply ignores them and walks away to be alone while dealing with the birds.

"Grr….this is so not funny" he muttered to himself. He was on the roof of Tails' workshop; he was watching videos of Monster High on Youtube with his laptop. He didn't care if they're for kids, just like how he likes to watch My Little Pony. His favorite character is Abbey Bominable.

"Coo coo coo"  
"Grr….you're getting on my nerves you brats!" Silver growled.

The pigeons didn't move.

He rolled his eyes and watches the video clips of Monster High as he ignores the pigeons.

A while later he thought of doing something nice for Hex to have her undo the bad luck charm on him and that he'll apologize for annoying her romantic relationship with Espio.

He called Blaze to come over.

"What the? Silver, why do you have birds all over you?" she asked. She didn't laugh at all.

"Hex" Silver said.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, what did you want?"

"Since I can't go in the store with these annoying pigeons on me; so I need your help" he said.

"All right. And what store do you want me to go to?" she asked.

"Toys R Us. Yeah, I know. But I want to do something nice for Hex as an apology. She likes Egyptian things so I thought that maybe I can give her a Monster High doll of Cleo" Silver explained.

"Hmmm….good idea. All right, I'll help" Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" Silver said.

As Blaze bought the Monster High doll of Cleo from the store she gives it to Silver. He thanked her for the help and went off to find Hex while the pigeons flew after him.

Meanwhile

Hex is home from her date with Espio. She is currently dancing an Egyptian dance.

"Hmm….I wonder if Silver learned his lesson" she said to herself while doing the Egyptian dance style. Just then, her pet lanner falcon bird, Horus flew at the window and made a noise to get Hex's attention.

"Hey, Horus. What's up?" Hex said.

Horus gestured to the door.

"Somebody is here? All right" Hex went to the door and opens.

There was the Cleo doll, still in the package, with a note taped to it.

Hex carefully removes the tape from the note and reads it:

_**To Hex the Cobra**_

_**I wanted to apologize for what I did when you first met Espio. I know it was stupid but I wanted to help you get a boy of your dreams. Anyways, I wanted to give you something as an apology.**_

_**Your friend, Silver the Hedgehog.**_

Hex reads the note again and looks at the Cleo doll. She used to watch the clips of Monster High at the internet, Cleo was her favorite.

"Hmm…..Apology accepted" Hex grinned.

With Silver; he was feeding the birds some bread crumbs.

"Coo coo coo"  
"I hope my punishment is over" Silver sighs, wondering if Hex accepted it.

Suddenly the pigeons fly away.

"Huh? What the-"

"Apology accepted" Hex came out from behind a tree.

She went up to him and gave him a hug which made Silver surprised a bit.

"I forgive you. But if you ever do something like that again, I'll make sure the pigeons poop on you!" Hex glared.

"Yes ma'am!" Silver salutes like a soldier.

Hex rolls her eyes, "See ya"

Later

Hex just took Cleo out of the box.

"So Silver apologized to you and gave you a Monster High doll?" Espio said.

"Yup. At least he learned his lesson. He is funny sometimes but still a bit annoying" Hex chuckled.

Hex puts the doll on the stand and puts it on the shelf.

**The End.**


	2. Hex the Cobra info

**Name:** Hex the Cobra

**Age:** 18

**Alignment:** Villain _(formally)_, now Neutral

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Egyptian Cobra

**Scale Color:** Dark Pink

**Skin Color:** Peach

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Outfit:** Red belly dancer outfit

**Abilities:** Hand-to-hand combat, sneak attack, venom bite, advanced gymnastics skills, heat sense, hypnotism.

**Powers:** Probability of bad luck, sorcery, and hexes.

**Likes:** Eating live/dead rats, fool around with people, pranks, yoga, meditation, hanging out with Espio.

**Dislikes:** being flirted by men, girly girls, young innocent children get killed, her father.

**Favorite Food:** Rats or mice.

**Fear:** Egyptian Mummies

**Crush:** Espio the Chameleon

**Her Theme:** Sonic Unleashed - Arid Sands Day

**Her Song:** Forever May Not Be Long Enough by +Live+


End file.
